RCP
by MrRayney
Summary: — ¿Por qué nos estamos centrando más en el beso y no en el hecho de que el idiota casi se nos muere?— pregunto Raven bastante frustrada por toda esta conversación.


_**CPR!**_

_**Escrito por Elaina96**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Una rápida traducción que hice porque sinceramente encuentro este One-Shot bastante divertido, espero lo disfruten.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes así como la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, son de sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es el esfuerzo que hice a la hora de traducir este fanfic.**_

* * *

**RCP**

Se trataba de un momento bastante horrible y aterrador mientras observaban a su amigo completamente inmóvil en el suelo.

— ¡Oh, por X´Hal! ¡No se está moviendo!— grito Starfire entrando en pánico.

— ¡Raven usa tu magia! ¡¿Crees que puedes hacer algo?!— pregunto Nightwing completamente desesperado mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de su amigo.

—Todos den un paso atrás y traten de tranquilizarse, necesito paz— dijo Raven severamente.

Necesitaba concentrarse para que esto funcionara. Rápidamente se puso de rodillas y coloco sus dedos en el cuello.

No había nada.

Después puso su oreja frente a su boca.

Nada aun.

— ¡Maldita sea!— gruño ella con fastidio.

Inmediatamente coloco sus manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a presionarlo, contando cada golpe. Ella se detuvo por un momento y empezó a susurrar su mantra mientras un resplandor azul cubrió sus manos y volvió a presionarlo.

Sin embargo, no había ninguna reacción de su parte.

— ¡Reacciona, Gar!— exclamo ella entre dientes mientras seguía presionando sus manos contra su pecho.

Los titanes restantes observaban la escena con miedo, pues veían como la hechicera estaba haciendo todo lo posible por reanimarlo.

Pero él seguía sin reaccionar.

Cyborg quien estaba completamente nervioso se mordió su pulgar metálico, mientras Nightwing abrazaba a una Starfire completamente histérica. Inclusiva Raven estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, con un rápido movimiento ella se apoyó sobre él y comenzó a presionar su pecho con más fuerza.

No estaba funcionando.

Una vez más, ella comenzó a recitar su mantra, entonces comenzó a inclinarse rápidamente hacia su rostro. Con una mano pellizco su nariz y con la otra sostuvo su barbilla, finalmente comenzó a soltar aire dentro de su boca.

Segundos después ella se apartó y comenzó a presionar fuertemente su pecho, Raven estaba comenzando a desesperarse cada vez más.

— ¡Reacciona Gar!— Grito la hechicera frenéticamente.

Ella coloco su boca sobre sus labios y volvió a liberar el aire de sus pulmones, sin darse cuenta de que Chico Bestia comenzó a retorcerse debajo de ella. Fue entonces cuando finalmente despertó y antes de que la hechicera pudiera alejarse nuevamente, el mutante coloco su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

Los ojos de Raven se abrieron como platos por el repentino beso. Unos segundos después, la hechicera finalmente reacciono y se alejó rápidamente, tapándose la boca con las manos.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios, Garfield?!— grito ella recuperando el aliento.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Tú me besaste primero!— respondió él con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Oh, querido amigo! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien!— grito Starfire abrazando inmediatamente al mutante.

—Realmente nos asustaste esta vez, Bestita— dijo Cyborg suspirando de alivio.

—Maldita sea, Gar ¿De verdad tenías que meter tu lengua dentro de mi boca?— pregunto Raven bastante asqueada y escupiendo los restos de saliva del mutante que estaban dentro de su boca.

Chico Bestia tan solo le sonrió y le enseño la lengua, solo que transformándola momentáneamente a la de una serpiente, una forma para burlarse de ella.

—No puedo creer que se hayan besado— Dijo Starfire algo sorprendida.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Grito Raven en estado de shock.

—Sí, definitivamente nos tomó a todos por sorpresa— Declaro Nightwing.

— ¡Fue RCP!— protesto Raven ante las declaraciones de sus amigos.

—Dime Raven ¿Tuvo sabor a queso de soja?— pregunto Cyborg con una sonrisa burlona.

Raven estaba completamente sorprendida por las reacciones de sus amigos ante la grave situación por la que pasaron hace unos minutos.

— ¿Por qué nos estamos centrando más en el beso y no en el hecho de que el idiota casi se nos muere?— pregunto Raven bastante frustrada por toda esta conversación.

— ¿Pensé que habías dicho que fue RCP?— pregunto Cyborg ampliando su sonrisa.

Raven se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, entonces se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a hacer pucheros.

—Los odio a todos ustedes—

_**Fin**_

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, no se olviden de comentar.


End file.
